


Calm down Capsicle!

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Fights, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Calm down Capsicle!

"Perchè ti devi ostinare a dire che sia io la causa principale dei mali del mondo, Capitano?" chiese Stark furioso "Perchè? Mi stai davvero chiedendo davvero perchè, Stark?" lo guardò dritto negli occhi, Tony si mise su uno sgabello per arrivare a guardare Steve alla stessa altezza "Sì, vecchietto te lo sto chiedendo davvero" continuò Tony "Forse perchè il motivo per cui gli Avengers esistono è per sistemare i tuoi casini? Non siamo le cameriere delle idee da fine del mondo di Stark, siamo dei supereroi che dovrebbero salvare il mondo e non metterlo in pericolo per poi salvarlo e prendersi la gloria" disse andando avanti "Oh, il Capitano cosa vuole fare ora prendermi a sculacciate con il suo santo scudo perchè aver tentato di fare qualcosa di buono per il mondo anche se alla fine non è andato come sperato?"chiese Tony arrogante "Non farei mai nulla di questo ma vorrei che tu avessi un minimo rispetto per questo mondo e che provi ad un usare un linguaggio sempre appropriato" disse il biondo fissandolo ancora "Ti odio, vorrei darti un pugno nel tuo sorriso perfetto, ma so che toglierei una cosa di cui le donne di tutta America sono innamorate e non posso farlo capitare" disse Iron Man, dandogli poi uno schiaffo sul viso, Steve non si scompose "Cosa credi di fare, non mi feriresti neanche se avessi il braccio nell'armatura" gli disse ridendo.  
Stark stava pensando "Sai cosa mi innervosisce veramente di te?" chiese al soldato "Il fatto che tu non abbia un lato oscuro, potrei insultare anche qualcuno a cui tieni pesantemente e tu non te ne accorgeresti nemmeno e rimarresti impassibile, sei arrabbiato con me, fammi vedere il tuo lato oscuro" lo sfidò e dopo un secondo si ritrovò preso per la gola e attaccato al muro del laboratorio "Ehi Ehi Capitan Ghiacciolo, frena i bollenti spiriti o finirai per scioglierti" gli disse Tony cercando di liberarsi dalla presa di Rogers.   
"Non chiamarmi più Capitan Ghiacciolo" disse stringendo la presa sul collo "Perchè se no cosa fai Capitan Ghiacciolo? Mi uccidi con la forza della giustizia?" chiese ironico mentre stava finendo l'aria.  
"No faccio una cosa che avrei dovuto fare da molto molto tempo" disse buttando Tony a terra dopo averlo scaraventato su uno dei tavoli del laboratorio, poi lo riprese e lo rimise contro il muro bloccandolo con una mano per il collo mentre con l'altra gli strappava letteralmente i vestiti di dosso, poi si spogliò a sua volta e senza il minimo preavviso lo penetrò con forza dopo avergli allargato le gambe "Allora vediamo se sei davvero Iron Man una volta tolta l'armatura" disse con rabbia mentre continuava a sbatterlo senza pietà, si staccò da lui per un attimo e lo mise piegato a novanta gradi su uno dei tavoli di laboratorio e riprese a penetrarlo senza togliere le mani dal suo collo "Lo so che l'asfissia è considerata pratica erotica da alcuni?" chiese Tony per sdrammatizzare mentre si godeva ogni spinta, in quel momento sentirono dei rumori ma Steve non si fermò "Non mi interessa chi entra, tutti devono vedere come godi sotto ogni mio colpo, stai ansimando come una gatta in calore" lo avvisò e videro entrare Dummy che era perplesso su ciò che stesse succedendo, infatti era convinto che il Capitano stesse uccidendo il suo creatore, quando in realtà si stavano solo divertente, il braccio uscì e riportò le informazioni a JARVIS. "Vedi che non è successo nulla? E continua a fare il bravo ragazzino" disse Steve continuando a sbatterlo senza pietà, Tony stava effettivamente sentendo dolore ma il piacere che provava nell'aver scatenato il lato oscuro del Capitano era qualcosa di così sublime che non seppe trattenere le sue urla e chiamò il suo nome ripetutamente mentre lo sentiva spingersi sempre più forte dentro di lui, poi lo sentì iniziare a venire dentro di lui sentendo il liquido caldo che lo pervadeva, quando si staccò Tony si girò e prese a succhiare il pene del Capitano finché non lo avesse pulito e soddisfatto del tutto, per sua soddisfazione il Capitano lo spinse tra le sue gambe assecondando Tony almeno per una volta, forse l'unica volta nella vita.   
Poi Tony si staccò finendo a terra stremato "Forse dovrei far uscire più spesso il tuo lato oscuro" disse Stark divertito.


End file.
